


Agoraphilia

by StrangeBeautiful



Series: Strong Hands [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Karin, Bisexual Sakura, Biting, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinky, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Sakura is a Top, Sakura's muscles, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strength Kink, Tit-slapping, dom!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “We’re in public, Sakura,” Karin hissed under her breath.Sakura’s teeth dug into her earlobe. “Are you going to be a good girl and stay quiet, then?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Karin
Series: Strong Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Agoraphilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series featuring Sakura shamelessly seducing a number of Konoha kunoichi, culminating in something I hope you will find very funny. Hope you like Dom!Sakura, because she's here to stay!
> 
> This one includes biting, semi-public sex with a dose of exhibitionism, and a little tiny smidge of voyeurism. I had a ton of fun writing it! Let me know what you think!

“Do you like it?”

Karin nearly jolted out of her barstool in surprise as Sakura’s voice ghosted over her ear. “What?” the redhead asked, swallowing hard as the pink-haired kunoichi slid onto the seat next to her. “The drink?”

Sakura crossed her legs with deliberation, highlighting the sinuous slide of her thighs. The Godaime’s apprentice always had such a presence about her - petite and prim and proper on the surface, but it only served to disguise her power. The way her biceps flexed in her sleeveless dress didn’t hurt, either. 

“I know what a margarita tastes like,” Sakura teased, leaning forward and brushing her knee against Karin’s.

Feeling vulnerable all of a sudden, Karin picked up her glass and used it to shield the color rising on the apples of her cheeks. The tartness of her drink gave a welcome distraction from the way Sakura’s gaze burned into her skin like a spotlight. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Karin stammered nervously.

The delicate fingers of Sakura’s left hand wound around her bourbon and Karin couldn’t help but watch the way the rosette ran her tongue over her lips to savor the taste. “The biting,” she said easily, bringing her thumb to the redhead’s wrist and dragging the callused pad over her pulse point. Karin had to stifle a gasp as Sakura’s fingers pushed up her sleeve to trace a bitemark on the inside of her forearm, the medic’s touch hot against her sensitive skin. 

“I mean, it hurts,” Karin said nonchalantly, but the answer came off weaker than intended. Her lightly quaking hand gingerly placed her drink on the counter. 

Sakura’s brilliant green eyes turned steely. “That doesn’t answer my question.” Karin could feel her chest heating and flushing under the soul-searching stare, grateful for the high collar to cover her body’s response.

The redhead studied her own kneecaps as she responded, “S-Sometimes.”

“Is that so?” Sakura mused, face turning predatory as her thumb applied pressure to the bite mark she had been mapping with her hand. A whimper caught in Karin’s throat - nearly all of her scars were exceptionally tender, and she nearly whined as Sakura pulled away. “You know what I think, Karin?”

Karin worried her lip between her teeth, wishing for something more substantial than an unsteady barstool to keep her rooted to the ground. The way Sakura looked at her was exciting, and the promise behind it made heat pool between her legs. “What?” she finally asked.

Sakura edged toward her, drink still in hand but the other slowly stroking the exposed skin between Karin’s tights and shorts. “I think that people just take and take and _take_ from you. But what do they _give?_ ” Short pink strands caressed Karin’s cheek, and she could feel Sakura’s breath against her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. Nimble fingers toyed with the hem of her shorts, making a matter of inches feel like an insurmountable distance. “What do you really want?”

Karin could swear that the words were there, they were right fucking there on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t just open her mouth and let them spill out, let Sakura know that she wanted her attention, wanted her touch, that she wouldn’t mind her take, take, _taking._

But Sakura knew - she translated the speechlessness, read the need in Karin’s crimson eyes. The redhead’s legs parted underneath the counter, and Sakura leaned impossibly closer. “I wish you would use your words, Karin. You love to run your mouth. Why so quiet now?” Her fingers snagged under Karin’s shorts, but her emerald eyes were drawn to the redhead’s luscious lips, parted in anticipation. 

“We’re in public, Sakura,” Karin hissed under her breath. Sakura punished her insolence with a hard pinch to the inner thigh that made her squirm in her seat. Before the pain had fully ebbed, those same fingers sought the wetness between her legs. Sakura’s lips curled into a devious smirk upon discovering that Karin wore nothing under her spandex.

Sakura’s teeth dug into her earlobe. “Are you going to be a good girl and stay quiet, then?” 

Karin nodded without hesitation, swallowing a whimper as Sakura pressed her index finger into the redhead’s already sopping cunt, stopping at the first knuckle. She held it there, leisurely leaning back to polish off her bourbon while Karin pulsated around her, desperately wanting to draw her deeper. Karin’s hips wriggled closer to that warm palm against her skin, but this only made Sakura’s eyes narrow in displeasure. 

“Stay still,” the medic commanded sharply, and Karin froze. “I’ll give you everything you want, baby. Be patient,” Sakura murmured, lips hovering a hair’s breadth from Karin’s covered throat as her thumb started rubbing slow and deliberate circles over the redhead’s clit. Her eyes slammed shut as she forced her body to stay unmoving, thinking of the crowded bar around her and the way Sakura had asked her to be a good girl in that sultry low voice. 

She certainly wasn’t making it easy, though. Sakura’s thumb moving over her bundle of nerves felt _so good,_ but Karin wanted to feel the rosette’s fingers curling inside her, wanted to climb up _bar be damned_ and straddle Sakura’s strong legs and ride her hand until she came apart but she wouldn’t fucking _move._ Karin could feel her chest heaving from the effort of restraining her hips, and through the fog of sensation, she could hear the sound of her collar being unzipped to free the creamy expanse of her throat. Open-mouthed kisses trailed down her neck before teeth sank into the crease where her neck and shoulder met, the mix of pain and pleasure forcing Karin to stifle a sound adjacent to Sakura’s name.

“You’re being so good for me,” Sakura murmured, rewarding Karin by sliding her index finger down to the base. Her pussy wildly clenched around the digit, and the brush of Sakura’s lips against the corner of her mouth made her aware of the metallic taste of blood. Karin’s mouth fell open and suddenly she was panting out loud, though she could barely hear it over the thrumming of her body. She felt like she was going to burst out of her own skin. “I bet I could make you come right here,” Sakura husked, emerald eyes meeting crimson, and Karin’s resolve crumbled.

 _“Please,”_ Karin begged.

Sakura’s hand grazed her cheek before tangling into her long red tresses. “Please, what?” The finger inside her pressed up _hard,_ but her attempt to throw her head back was foiled by the firm hand gripping her hair. 

_Fuck it._ “I want you to fuck me,” Karin keened softly, her voice bleeding wanton desire. 

Instead of sinking another finger into her center, however, Sakura withdrew her hand completely. The beginning of Karin’s whine was silenced by Sakura’s thumb pressing insistently against her lips. “Show me how you want it.” 

Karin’s mouth instantly parted and she stroked the sticky, wet pad of Sakura’s thumb with her flattened tongue. She watched emerald eyes darken with lust, pupils flaring as her soft lips engulfed the medic’s thumbprint and _sucked._ The way Sakura’s eyes went hazy resulted in a hot flare of satisfaction, and she reveled in the way she had breached the pink-haired kunoichi’s perfect control. With a shuddering breath, Sakura pulled her thumb away. 

“Stand up,” the rosette issued her command. Karin pushed her barstool back and stood on shaky legs, waiting expectantly for her next direction. Whatever she had anticipated, it was certainly not Sakura sliding her hands up the back of her legs to hike her shorts all the way up to expose the very bottom of her asscheeks. “Walk to the back alley,” Sakura said with a cocky smirk, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. “Make it good.”

Karin swallowed hard, feeling hyperaware of the extra skin she was showing. She had a feeling, however, that giving Sakura a show would end very, very well for her. Crossing her legs to captivate with every step, she seductively strutted to the back alley, feeling her slickness seeping through her shorts. Outside, the cold air hitting her hot flesh made her shiver, and she leaned her back against the wall. Closing her eyes, she worked to mitigate the dizzying combination of tequila and her arousal, willing herself to think clearly again.

The sudden feeling of Sakura’s body pressed against hers instantly made her attempt to center herself a lost cause. Karin had kissed many people before (men, women, you name it) but she had never been kissed like _this._ Frankly, kissing might have been too soft of a word - Sakura was _devouring_ her. Sakura controlled her mouth with an insistent tongue, dominating the kiss from the very beginning. One muscular thigh pressed between her legs and lifted her off the ground, causing the redhead to moan loudly into the night air. Karin couldn’t help but grind against her, the combination of wetness and friction from the material of her shorts sending pleasurable jolts up her spine.

Sakura’s pulled back just enough to unzip Karin’s shirt down to her navel, sliding both hands under the fabric to tease her nipples. The redhead’s breath hitched, and the medic drove her thigh up harder against Karin’s covered cunt. “Can I be rough with you, baby? Can you take it?” Sakura breathed against the skin of her collarbone. 

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Karin nearly chanted. 

Sakura stilled, pulling back to look into her crimson eyes. “Tell me your safe word.” 

It took a moment for Karin’s brain to catch up. _Safe word?_

 _Oh._ Sakura knew exactly what she was doing, and the thought alone made her cunt clench, left a fresh rush of wetness gracing her thighs. Karin took a deep breath and answered steadily, “Yellow to slow down. Apricot to stop.”

Karin barely caught the wicked look crossing the rosette’s face before her shirt was ripped completely open, a harsh slap striking her right breast and hungry emerald eyes drinking in the way she convulsed at the sharp pain. Each blow bled into the next as Sakura used both the front and back of her hand, a contrast to the sweet way Karin’s body was cradled between her muscular thigh and the strong palm pressing against the small of her back. 

When Sakura had finished, Karin’s tits were covered in red marks, one particularly harsh blow in the shape of a handprint. Smoldering green eyes roved over her handiwork before Sakura dipped to roll a nipple between her teeth, her rough hands gripping Karin’s hips. 

“Do you know why we’re doing this, Karin?” Sakura purred before lowering Karin’s shaky legs to the ground. _Was there a right answer?_ Karin didn’t trust her ability to speak, so she shook her head. Sakura’s fingers hooked into her waistband, but she paused before continuing. “I saw you sitting there at the bar, running your tongue over that salt rim, and I thought about how good you’d look in my bed wearing those pretty little tights… and nothing else.”

Sakura was on her knees now, pulling Karin’s shorts down to dangle off one foot, exposing her sopping wet pussy to the night air. The redhead’s hands immediately went to pink hair, imploring, “Wait, we’re in public! Anybody could walk by here.” 

Sakura’s teeth sank into Karin’s thigh and she twisted against her hot mouth, knees nearly giving out. “Unless it’s a genjutsu specialist, we’ll be fine,” Sakura assured. “Besides, the fear of getting caught made you so wet. You like being watched, don’t you? Liked it when I made you show off your ass as you left the bar?” Sakura’s sinful words combined with her breath caressing her clit made her cunt throb. She could only nod in affirmation. 

The medic reached behind Karin’s legs, lifting them over her shoulders with ease. It turned her on so much to watch the ripple of muscles in Sakura’s arms, reveling in the sturdy way she held her before Sakura silenced her thoughts by parting her folds with her tongue. 

“Ah, ah,” Karin gasped at the slick press against her clit. Sakura’s mouth worked her with the same delicate control as her thumb had earlier, slow and maddening, and the redhead couldn’t control the sounds that Sakura drew from her. Two fingers glided inside her with no resistance, and Karin moaned so loudly that it reverberated off the opposing wall of the alley. 

“---can you fucking believe that?” The back door of the bar flew open, and Genma’s voice cut through the night air. Kakashi and Raidou followed, sighing dramatically at Genma’s most recent romantic rejection. 

Karin’s hand flew to her mouth and she bit down hard onto her knuckles to stifle a loud groan as Sakura’s tongue flattened and swept against her clit. She could feel the rosette smile against her folds before she pulled back, her green eyes shifting over to observe the trio that had stumbled out into the alleyway.

“Are you worried they’re going to catch us, baby?” Sakura said, fingers curving up to fuck into her. The wet sound of her hand moving was so loud, and the three men were so close. “It makes you so hot,” she purred between kitten licks. “I can feel your pussy pulsing around me, sucking my fingers in.” The pink-haired kunoichi’s filthy mouth was going to be the death of her, and she writhed against her, her moans swallowed up by the press of her own hand. 

“Maybe they’ll dispel the genjutsu and find you pressed up against the wall, riding my face like a needy whore.” Her thighs clenched hard at the thought, nearly sending Karin over the edge. She watched the group of men in the alleyway with a mix of apprehension and arousal as Sakura sucked her clit between her lips. Heat coiled between her legs, and her hands sought out pink hair, grinding against Sakura’s sinful tongue. The sounds were spilling freely from her lips now, and she was _so turned on,_ so close to coming knowing that the unsuspecting shinobi might catch her pressed against the wall by the Godaime’s apprentice. 

Sakura’s left hand trailed up her stomach, stopping only to dig her fingers into the reddened marks on her breast. Her back arched into the touch before Sakura continued to slide her fingers between Karin’s swollen lips, and she greedily sucked them without hesitation. 

“I’m fuckin’ out, man,” Genma proclaimed, storming off in the opposite direction with Raidou following. But the silver-haired copy-nin hung back, a curious look in his eyes. Karin knew what was coming next, and it felt like it was happening in slow motion - he formed the sign, and as the word “kai” left his lips, she was coming _hard._

Karin’s back scraped along the wall as she arched into the Sakura’s wicked mouth and keened, and the rosette fucked her through her orgasm, demanding every pulse of pleasure through sucking and licking and she was mindlessly riding her face until she was boneless, supported by strong shoulders and the brick behind her. 

When she found the strength to peel her crimson eyes open, Sakura was nuzzling her thighs with a self-satisfied grin, wiping the wetness from her chin onto creamy skin. “Was it everything you hoped for and more?” 

“F-Fuck,” Karin said weakly as Sakura ran her tongue one last time over her oversensitized folds. “Gods, yes.”

Sakura lifted her to her feet, tugging Karin’s spandex shorts back up over her hips and giving a firm squeeze to her ass. “Good. You’re beautiful when you come, you know,” Sakura said matter-of-factly before cupping the redhead’s cheeks and giving her a gentle kiss. “Sorry, I think I may have ruined your shirt.”

Karin laughed. “You might be the one feeling sorry after that - I think your sensei caught us at the end there.”

“Oh, Kakashi?” Sakura asked, seemingly unconcerned. “He’s kind of a pervert anyway. He’ll be fine.” 

Karin’s breathing gradually returned to normal as Sakura held her, but the medic was eyeballing her, searching for something. Karin finally asked, “What’s that look for?”

“I still want to see those pretty tights in my bed. Wanna come home with me tonight?” Sakura asked with a charming smile.

Karin’s lips curved up in a grin. “Only if you pinky-swear that you’ll bite me more.”

The wrap of Sakura’s pinky around her own made her laugh. “It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Check me out under the handle strangebeautiful. :)


End file.
